new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ogórki the hedgehog
UWAGA! Ta trollpasta została napisana dawno temu na pewnym forum i nie chciałem aby zniknęła ;) Nic nie zapowiadało tej tragedii. Tego dnia byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Wiedziałem, że wypłata już na konto wpłynęła i postanowiłem sobie zrobić lepszy obiad niż studenci. Poszedłem do sklepu i bez namysłu kupiłem pomidory, śmietanę, ziemniaki, pierść z indyka oraz cebulę. Moją uwagę jednak przykuły ogórki. Nie były to takie zwykłe ogórki. Była na nich postać podobna do Sonica- niebieskiego jeża znanego z gier Segi. Kupiłem je, gdyż uznałem, że mogą być dobre, a moje, które zakisiłem kilka dni temu nawet nie są małosolne. Wróciłem do domu i zrobiłem obiad, który zjadłem ze smakiem. Sałatka z kupionych ogórków muszę przyznać była znakomita. Gdy nastał wieczór położyłem się spać. Wstałem rano i czułem smród. Smród przegnitych ogórków. Poszedłem do piwnicy, gdyż myślałem, że to beczka nie wytrzymała naporu wody i kiszących się ogórków. To co zobaczyłem było przerażające. Otworzyłem beczkę i zobaczyłem, że była pełna krwi. To oznaczać mogło tyle, że moje ogórki się kisiły w superrealistycznej krwi. Poszedłem na górę chcąc zadzwonić po policję, ale nagle mój komputer się włączył, a na pulpicie pokazał się plik „Ogórki_the_hedgehog.exe”. Włączyłem go, gdyż jestem postacią z badziewnego fanficka i nie byłoby normalne gdybym tego nie zrobił. Włączyłem plik i zobaczyłem coś naprawdę przerażającego. Był to urywek wyglądający jakby był z serialu „Sonic X”. Cosmo szukała czegoś po lesie w Green Hill Zone. Spotkała Sonica, spotkała i Amy. Znalazł ją Tails, który ją z ogromną namiętnością pocałował. Całowali się tak intensywnie, że mogli sobie wypieścić migdałki. Nagle zjawił się dziwny zielony jeż. Rozpoznałem go. Ten sam jeż jest na etykiecie ogórków, które kupiłem. -Witać. Ja być Ogórki. Ogórki the hedgehog i pochodzić z ród Picklehogsów. Dziś musieć was zabić, gdyż mój ród brakuje koper do nowa rasa picklehog – powiedział - O nie, nie zabijesz Cosmo, Dark Oak da Ci lepszej jakości koper po zalesieniu świata – powiedział Tails Nagle pojawił się Dark Oak nie wiedząc skąd. Powiedział: -Jesteś gotów na rundę drugą? I wtedy pokazało się okienko „choose your fighter” z mortal kombat. Mogłem wybrać Tailsa, Cosmo i o dziwo- Dark Oaka. Wybrałem Dark Oaka. Szedłem nim po plaży i nagle trafiłem na urwisko. Za nim pojawił się ten zielony jeż, który go zepchnął, a sam Dark Oak nadział się na ogórki. Krew i mózg leżały dookoła. -Ja być Bóg- usłyszałem łamaną polszczyzną głosy, ale myślałem, że to Ukraińcy idący do pracy w zakładzie obok mojego domu i kontynuowałem grę. Wybrałem postać Tailsa. Szedłem nim do momentu, aż nie zauważyłem Robin Hooda, który miał strzałę z ogórkiem. Zabił Tailsa. -Fajna zabawiać, czego? - kolejny głos mnie utwierdził w przekonaniu, że to nie byli Ukraińcy. Kiedy wybrałem Cosmo stały się naprawdę dziwne rzeczy. W tle leciało „przez twe oczy zielone” przerobione na psychodelic trance. Fajna konwersja na psytrance, ale nagle zwolniła i leciała od tyłu. Cosmo również się zatrzymała i zobaczyłem jej twarz. Miała ogromny uśmiech jak Jeff the Killer. -Koper na ogórki zawsze musi być. Gra wyłączyła się. Poszedłem do lodówki, i zauwazyłem coś strasznego. Etykieta na słoiku zmieniła się. Jeż Ogórki miał czarno czerwone oczy, zaś ogórki pływały we krwi. - Próbować mnie zabawić- usłyszałem łamaną polszczyznę i tyle pamiętam, bo się wówczas obudziłem w zakładzie psychiatrycznym